eldergodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Campaign Introductions
A list of introductions to various campaigns. Nate's You are jolted awake by a sudden lurch. You rub your eyes and look about you. You can hardly see anything in the dim light of the room, but it doesn’t matter. You already know that there is nothing to see. The room is a barren cube of undecorated sheetmetal. There is a toilet in the far corner of you, and a raised wooden plank that you’ve called a bed underneath you. There used to be another wooden plank opposite of yours, probably intended for a roommate, but it has long since been taken out for other uses. The stench of oil fills your nose. The oil seems to seep from the walls of this room, making everything sheen in sickly Technicolor. You’ve struggled, and since given up on keeping the oil off your clothes and body. The only source of light in the room is a single barred window with no glass pane, completely open to the elements. You know that the bars are loosely placed, and could probably easily be removed, but you figure they don’t really put much effort into maintaining them, jumping out into the abyss is as much of a death sentence as any other. You have been in this cell for 19 days on this rickety airship that is so worn that you can never get more than 2 hours of sleep without being shaken awake by something or another. The whine of the engines has become a constant drone to your life, that permeates your ears and causes the floor below you to be in constant vibration. Even the strongest soul would begin to lose their senses in your place, and there perhaps have been many times that you have considered ripping the bars of your cell away and plunging to your death. You’re practically already sentenced to death regardless. Your destination, the Alzahambra prison complex is a place of legend. Shrouded in mystery, nobody knows a thing about it except that anybody who has ever gone there has never been heard from again. Even the guards who are escorting you drop you off at a gate far from the complex itself. You would not be the first person on this airship to end their life before they got there. Despite the odds, there is something that drives you to keep going. Some small spark within you that yearns to survive. Only you know why you are here. Did you commit a crime so heinous to be given one of the most severe sentences available? Perhaps you only committed a petty crime, or even no crime at all. It isn’t entirely uncommon for someone to be able to toss just the right amount of influence in the right direction to throw a person they don’t care for under the carriage. "Alright girls” you hear the captain grate over the engines. As obnoxious as the ambient sounds of the airship are, the voice of the guard captain is even more agonizing. It reminds you of a dying rooster with a glandular problem. “I’ve really enjoyed our time together” the sound of his laugh makes you imagine your hands wrung tightly around his neck –whether you resist or cherish the thought is up to you – “but all good things must come to an end. We’re three days from Alzahambra and-“ A loud banging from a far away cell echoes across the airship, rattling the walls. After only a few seconds, it subsides. “Are you finished, Balburn?” One last thud rings out as if to answer him. “Good. Now, I don’t want to be at the gate any longer than I have to, so I’m going to tell you some rules to ensure this goes as smoothly as possible. Firstly, upon my command, all prisoners must lie face down on their cots with palms…” The voice of the captain begins to blend with the hum of the engines. You rise up, stretching to pop the kinks in your bones that come with sleeping on a wooden plank and move towards the light of your cell window. As you peer out, you can see the landscape below you. Large swathes of dense vegetation intermingle with rocky crags and spires jutting out into the air. You wonder if anybody has ever even been out there since the incident. You look to the sky, a swirl of gray and black. You can see strands of lightning dance in the distance. A glimmer of light from a far away hill catches your eye, but before you can get a closer look, a screech of metal tears you from your thoughts. The airship lurches and throws you into the bars of the window. The scene below you begins to spin, obscured by smoke billowing from the airship. Terrified screams pierce over the sound of rushing air, resonating throughout your cell. You can sparsely make out a few cries over the chaos: “The left engine has been hit! We can’t stabilize!” We’re all gonna fucking die!” “The ship’s barely out of freefall!” “Get me out of this cell!” “Locking positions!” “HELP ME!" “Brace for impact!” You wake with the taste of blood and earth in your mouth. Your whole body cries out in pain. You bend your head and are relieved to see your ankles move. All around you is a mess of fire, twisted metal, and splintered wood scattered about. You remember feeling yourself fall, but can’t recall any kind of landing. Panicking, you try to recall your name and date of birth. You can remember it clearly, though your head hurts. By some miracle you avoided the worst of the wreck. The splotches of blood and body parts scattered among the mess is enough to assure you of that. In fact, you somehow managed to survive relatively unharmed. As you get on your feet and look about you, you realize that you are not the only one. Hal Dun Hall Dun, home to the last standing dragonborn kingdom (maybe?). Ruled by the royal bloodline, Draco, it’s said to be the blood of the first dragonborn. Legend says Bahamut himself, blessed the land and its people with eternal peace and the ability to stand against those who opposes it. The dragonborn had practiced and lived in peace for centuries, coexisting with those who also inhabited the land. Other races living on Hall Dun grew to strongly respect the dragonborn’s ways, giving allegiance to their order. Not only was the land at peace, but it was also rich in recourses. The kings of Hall Dun were no fools; they took advantage of their surroundings. They built cities and keeps grand enough to be labeled as wonders of the world; they also built an army just as grand. It would seem that evil would find no home on Hall Dun; but Bahamut wasn’t the only one with his eye on it. Tiamat, the dragon goddess of evil, waited patiently for Hall Dun’s peak. She infiltrated the king’s highest ranks, and started poisoning the king’s mind with the idea of war. Tiamat convinced the king that distant lands planned to attack Hall Dun, steal his riches, and enslave his people. King Draco V turned his back on Bahamut’s blessing; unknowingly damning his people. The king prepared his army, sending them overseas to conquer neighboring lands. This angered Bahamut, for King Draco’s intentions were not just. Bahamut never allowed Hall Dun’s army to reach land; he spared only one ship from being swallowed by a violent sea. That same night he came to King Draco V in a dream, showing him what had happened to his fleet, and what was to become of Hall Dun. Bahamut explained to him how Tiamat had tricked him, trying to use his army to spread her evil across the world. King Draco V begged Bahamut for forgiveness and mercy, he asked the God that he spare his people from the fate he had been shown. Bahamut told him that his army was lost, but he would spare them from Tiamat’s wrath. Under one condition, the only surviving ship will bring home the king’s only surviving son. King Draco V was instructed to tell the boy what had been shown to him in his dream, and warn him of what was to come if they ever wonder from the peaceful path again. With that insight being passed, King Draco V, would have to offer his own life to Bahamut, leaving is only remaining son heir to the throne. The night King Draco VI claimed his father’s throne, Bahamut spoke to him in a dream as well. He told the king he is bare only one child, that one child would be male. He is to raise his son to be just and honorable, to follow the ways of peace. He must pass down the insight his father gave to him, and when it is his son’s time to rule, he must do the same. Bahamut told King Draco VI that this is the way it must be, for Hall Dun and its people to live in peace. The king did exactly that, and so did his son, and his son’s son. The Draco bloodline followed Bahamut’s conditions, and Hall Dun remained at peace for centuries once again. The rest of the world wasn’t as fortunate, evil roamed freely. As time went on, countless wars between good and evil broke out; eventually leading to Bahamut losing power within the mortal world. Hall Dun no longer had Bahamut to watch over them. The people of Hall Dun knew dark days were to come when King Drom Draco had twins, two boys. Though they were twins, they did not share all the same qualities. Baltar, the first born, was (hella jacked shredded ripped buffAF) a splitting image of his father. He was strong as well as wise, and Drom favored him. Dercell, second born, looked more like his mother. He was nimble and intelligent, gifted in the magical arts. Despite the bad omen, Drom upheld his father’s wishes. He still taught the boys to be just and honorable. He also told them of the dreams, but he left out how there should only be one son. He forbid those in his halls to speak of the truth; but history could not be so easily erased. The boys eventually learned of this secret, but it seemed to have changed nothing. The bond between the brothers was strong until early manhood; a rivalry started to form. King Drom let each of his sons have rule over their own keeps. Prince Baltar held Windspear Hold, which lies in the northwest rocky highlands. Prince Dercell held Rockvine Port, which lies on the eastern coast. King Drom held Dragonheart, the capital of Hall Dun. Hall Dun remained peaceful, despite there being two sons. Six years ago that all changed, King Drom Draco was killed. Poisoned by his own son in which to take the throne; Dercell accused his brother. News spread quickly a throughout the land, splitting Hall Dun into two. Many stayed loyal to Prince Baltar; refusing to believe he would end his father’s life early to rule over Hall Dun. Prince Dercell stuck by his claims, so banners were raised. Both princes marched to Dragonheart to claim the crown. Dercell gathered an army of 30,000 troops, mostly dragonborn. Baltar had an army of 5,000 strong, making his army more mobile. He was able to fortify the city before his brother. But it did not stop Dercell from marching to Dragonheart’s walls, starting the Hall Dun civil war. Neither prince found victory in the battle for the crown. Dragonheart was destroyed, all but the keep. Dercell brought out darkness within those he commanded. They saw no innocence behind the walls of Dragonheart. Once the main gates had been breached, no man, woman, or child was safe. The truth behind the true aggressor for the crown was starting to become clearer. Some started to resist Dercell’s orders to kill all who dwell in Dragonheart. Only to be cut down immediately for treason. Baltar attempted to retreat as many as possible to the keep. It was enough to hold Dercell back; forcing his brother to retreat back Rockvine. So began the battle for control of Hall Dun. King Baltar king of the west, and King Dercell king of the east. At one point in your life you served under the Damakos banner, gaining the attention of certain higher ups. It could have been ages ago, it could have been yesterday. Today, the Damakos family has need for your services yet again. Whoever you thought you were, you aren’t. Whatever you thought you were going to do with your life, you won’t. You are now a DIA agent, Damakos Intelligence Agency. You are now the unsung hero, only a select few will know of your great achievements. Take pride in knowing you’re the one making the world a better place….or having the ability to kill with no repercussions….wherever your alignment lies. You have been selected from a list of many, considered to be the most qualified for the mission at hand. Your mission is to acquire sensitive pieces of information in any way you see fit. You are to gather intel on King Obongo. He has been linked to other domesticated terrorist attacks, and is believed to be plotting another. Any and all other information on previous attacks is completely classified. All you need to know is we have been informed that Obongo has been making contact with a king in the land of Hall Dun. The king goes by the name of Dercell Draco. Dercell has been seen on several occasions with someone considered to be a major potential threat to the good of all. We have reason to believe Obongo is attempting to make contact with this individual. Little to nothing is known about this target, he is male, dark elf, wizard, and has a newly formed allegiance with Dercell Draco. We may have reason to believe he may be working for Zuthix, which is why this is a top priority mission. We have already lost eleven other agents stationed on Hall Dun prior to this mission. You are to rondevu with the rest of your comrades three moons from now. Port Denaris, South Trading Distract, Dock 77. Something dark is forming in Hall Dun, and we are now relying on you to find out what it is….Good luck Dustlands The Dustlands of Southern Mercia are hot, dry and inhabited by an indigenous race known as the Yucca. Having a culture that is older than the Kingdom itself, the Yucca are firm in their traditions and view their tribal grounds as holy and impermissible by any non-Yuccan. For generations, battles and disputes between the Yucca and Royal Authority over the control of the lands made the frontier inhospitable to any average traveler. Fierce guerrilla warfare and the south's harsh climate has made it clear the natives are difficult group to subjugate. No Mercian King, not even King Keith, conqueror of Adaria, has ever been able to eliminate or subdue the Yuccan threat. Now, with hopes of expanding the kingdoms growing population, King Obongo has signed a controversial treaty granting the Yucca near complete control of various patches of tribal land. Finally, the frontier is safe to be explored and the Dustlands have begun to prosper as towns and trading posts appear. All is well between Obongo, the people, and the Yucca. OR IS IT? Recently, explores who chose to defy the borders have found a plethora of gold fields within the Yuccan holy lands. Once the news came north, a horde of commoners and noblemen alike flocked south in hopes of cashing in on this gold rush. Now, times are turbulent as ever in the Dustlands. Yuccans, Dusters(settlers), and Royals feud over the gold fields, lawlessness rules the border towns, and the gold rush has given rise to a flux of bandits and outlaws. The wild frontier has been born. The Final Awakening You are one of the rare members of your species who is attuned to the Dreamscape or the "myst". Most cannot tread it without quickly becoming insane You either came to the Dreamwalkers of your own accord, or you refused and were kidnapped and conscripted by royal law to join. The adventure begins at "The temple of the Dream" where you are initiated in a trial by fire and take your first steps into the Myst. Excerpts from the campaign A few months have passed, and you have spent them at the temple of the dream training. There is a vendor who will buy your valuables at 60% value, and he sells standard supplied. After your fight with the gatekeeper, you are all recognized as very skilled and gifted individuals. Now you're being sent on your first assignment. One of your fellow walkers has gone missing and was last seen at the village of Greenhaven, a reasonably populated village that is a common stop along established trade routes. Word is that the village is currently experiencing an outbreak of filth fever. You are to meet with one of the mystwalker's contacts, Pieter, a priest of Bahamut who resides at the village temple and he will brief you on what he knows. Track down the missing Dreamwalker and establish what happened to him. It's been two weeks since your return from Greenhaven. Whispers and rumor of Ty'Rel's treason fill the halls of the table, and his cryptic words are still fresh in your mind. Arch Dreamer Boren suspected Ty'rel had connections to "The Nightmare's hand", but hid this from you. They are a very small but potent organization that dedicate themselves to fighting those who guard the dreamwalkers, and the dreamwalkers themselves. They beleive dreamwalkers should all be free to govern themselves. He fears that they have become deluded enough to think they can commune safely with demons, and must be dealt with as soon as possible. Knight-Captain Reynald, leader of "The Keepers", the organization dedicated to guarding the temple and tracking down traitors to the order, grows suspicious of your possible involvement due to the strange circumstances of Ty'Rel's escape. Ty'Rel's current whereabouts are unknown, but sightings of Cecil (No this is not the same Cecil fags) have been reported in Port Denarus. He is an elven ranger with the gift. He was once part of an elite military unit but mysteriously abandoned it long before he was ever found to be a dreamwalker. You are to track him down and kill him immediately, the Knight Captain sees this as a good way to show where your loyalties lie. Cecil is known to be very precise and patient, so be careful. Ashcroft Dungeon Atop mount Grundle lies the old Ashcroft faimly Crypt. It has laid unopened ever since the bloodline died generations ago. It has been said that within lies untold secrets and riches, but great peril. Word is recently a group of suspicious bandits has been lurking outside the crypt, and you have volunteered to investigate. The weather is fair, so the trip takes four days following the main roads. However it is the beginning of winter, the longer you remain the harder the road becomes to travel. Build a level one but don't get super attached to it. Not a total meatgrinder but there are situations you can easily die in if you're not careful. Make some backup characters. Greenhaven is the only place nearby you can recruit party members and sell/buy gear. I've got a level or two of the dungeon done. Have fun!